Nave repulsora
thumb|250px|El Pod de carreras era un tipo de Nave repulsora utilizada con fines deportivos. Nave repulsora era un término que se usaba para referirse a un tipo de vehículo que utilizaba un repulsor, el cual le permitía flotar y moverse sobre el suelo. Varios tipos de vehículos cayeron en esta clasificación, incluidos el Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud/infantería (LAAT/i), los pods de carreas[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] y el tanque flotante Umbarano. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part I'' *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part V'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Part I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Part II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Trampa'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part I'' *''Thrawn, Part III'' * *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Secrets of the Empire'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * *''Chewbacca, Part I'' *''Chewbacca, Part III'' *''Chewbacca, Part IV'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *"The Face of Evil" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil}} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Nave repulsora